From Another Horizon
by oOWhite Fox From NorthOo
Summary: Hiei pense trouver Kurama à son retour de mission. Hélas, il est rappelé au Reikai: une nouvelle mission l'attend, cette fois avec l'unité de hunters. Et Kurama qui n'est probablement plus là...


From Another Horizon

Titre : From Another Horizon

Auteur : oOWhite Fox From NorthOo

Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je les ai « empruntés » à Togashi-sensei. Seule l'histoire est mienne.

Genre : fic à chapitres, angst, yaoi, torture de personnages pour ne pas changer…

Pairing : L'habituel, pourquoi se casser la tête à changer une équipe qui gagne.

Notes : Il s'agit ici d'une reprise d'une fic de mon ancien compte, Alias Kimichan, une fic qui s'appelait Fallin' In Love With Death. Cependant, ne vous attendez pas à ce que l'histoire soit exactement la même. Si je l'ai reprise c'est parce qu'elle me tenait à cœur et que je tiens à l'améliorer. J'espère que cette nouvelle version vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Mauvaise Nouvelle

Hiei soupira en passant enfin le portail. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'était pas revenu dans le Ningenkai. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement les humains, il les trouvait même extrêmement stupides. Il aimait venir ici pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il y avait un point de ralliement en quelque sorte.

Kurama était toujours là pour l'accueillir, sans jamais lui poser de questions, se contentant de le requinquer un peu. Assez rapidement mais sans vraiment se presser, il prit la direction de l'appartement de Kurama. Ce dernier avait quitté la sphère familiale environ six mois avant que Hiei ne parte en mission. Il allait revoir celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami, le premier qu'il ait jamais eu.

La bâtisse qu'il cherchait se profilait déjà au loin. C'était un petit immeuble d'une quinzaine d'étages, à la périphérie de la ville. Un endroit calme, et juste derrière se trouvait un parc public. Hiei atterrit souplement devant la porte affichant le numéro 34. Il n'aimait pas trop ces habitudes humaines mais Kurama le lui avait demandé pour plus de discrétion.

Le jaganshi tendit la main et frappa donc à la porte. Mais il n'obtint pas de réponse. Il grommela et recommença sans plus de succès. Visiblement, le renard n'était pas chez lui. Un instant il se dit qu'il était peut-être chez Yusuke mais il ne tenait pas particulièrement à se déplacer jusque là-bas. En désespoir de cause, il se rendit dans le parc voisin, se postant dans les hautes branches d'un arbre. De là, il pourrait facilement voir lorsque le kitsune rentrerait. Il ferma les yeux et attendit.

Ainsi, il passa toute l'après-midi sur son perchoir sans que rien ne se passe. Les quelques vieux du quartier avaient promené leurs chiens, les mamans étaient allées prendre leurs marmots à l'école du coin, les salarymen étaient passés d'un pas pressé, les gamines sortant d'une séance shopping avaient gloussé, bref les ningen avaient effectué les tâches quotidiennes de leurs vies plus palpitantes les unes que les autres. Hiei vit le disque solaire disparaître à l'horizon et le ciel se parer de sa cape étoilée.

Il se résolut donc à passer la nuit dehors puisque Kurama ne daignait pas montrer le bout de son nez. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il couchait dehors mais il aurait tout de même préféré la douceur et le confort d'un futon. Surtout après un retour de mission.

Soudain, une bourrasque le fit se redresser sur sa branche. Instinctivement il porta la main à la garde de son katana. A nouveau, il y eut une bourrasque et Hiei aperçut une silhouette qui se découpait dans la lumière blafarde des réverbères. Il sauta à bas de l'arbre où il avait pris position et dégaina son katana d'un geste si rapide que l'on ne distingua que le reflet des éclairages sur la lame.

Le jaganshi s'avança, prêt à en découdre mais il fut stoppé dans son élan en reconnaissant un objet qu'il avait souvent vu : une rame. Toujours méfiant malgré tout, il abaissa son arme mais se tint prêt au cas où. La silhouette qui se tenait devant lui ne lui était pas inconnue mais il n'arrivait pas à bien se remémorer.

« Tu es une amie de Botan, non ? »

La petite guide hocha la tête, sa courte chevelure rouge bougeant doucement.

« Je suis Shinaneshi. »

« Hn. »

Il s'en souvenait à présent : c'était elle qui les avait aidés, malgré ses maigres aptitudes, lors du réveil de Yakumo. Il rengaina son katana d'un geste sec. Visiblement elle n'était pas venue pour s'amuser.

« Si c'est pour une mission, va voir avec Yusuke. » lâcha-t-il, pensant qu'elle était venue uniquement afin de lui refourguer une mission que Koenma avait envie de lui mettre sur le dos.

« Je ne suis pas là pour ça. On m'a chargé de te ramener d'urgence au Reikai. »

Hiei haussa un sourcil : que pouvait-il bien se passer pour qu'on lui demande de revenir ? Il hésita à lui répondre qu'il ne bougerait pas d'ici.

« Quel genre d'urgence ? » questionna-t-il. « Et les autres ? »

« Je l'ignore, on ne m'en a pas dit plus. Ils sont probablement déjà en route. »

Le jaganshi pensa alors que le voleur était lui-même peut-être en chemin pour le monde des esprits. Peut-être même avait-il été informé en premier. Et c'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas rentré de la journée.

« Allons-y alors ! » lança-t-il à la guide tout en s'élançant.

Ils prirent la direction du portail ; Shinaneshi suivait le démon juchée sur sa rame. En moins de dix minutes ils atteignirent leur destination : Yusuke et Kuwabara s'apprêtaient à franchir le portail accompagnés par Botan. Cette dernière affichait un air sombre et lorsque le rouquin fit mine de commencer à taquiner Hiei, elle lui adressa un regard si noir qu'il se retint et franchit prestement le portail.

Ils firent route jusqu'au palais en silence. Aussitôt pénétrèrent-ils dans son enceinte qu'on les conduisit jusqu'à une pièce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. D'ordinaire, lorsqu'ils étaient convoqués, ils étaient menés jusqu'au bureau de Koenma. Ce dernier apparut dans sa forme adulte, chose assez rare pour être remarquée. Cependant, le prince du Reikai ne jeta même pas un seul regard à la team.

« Kurama n'est pas là ? » s'enquit Yusuke auprès du petit yokai.

« Je croyais qu'il était en route pour ici… » marmonna-t-il.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée fracassante des hunters. Les trois garçons s'entreregardèrent, assez étonnés : pour que Koenma fasse appel aux hunters en plus de leur équipe c'est que ça devait être un sacré morceau. Une fois tous installés, le prince prit enfin la parole, l'air grave :

« J'avais envoyé Kurama en reconnaissance dans une région inexplorée du Makai(1). Il y a environ une heure, j'ai reçu un signal de sa part. Ce signal d'urgence signifie qu'il y a un danger immédiat pour le Ningenkai et le Reikai. Votre tâche consistera à éliminer toute créature dans la zone où vous serez. Bonne chance. »

« Et Kurama ? » lança Kuwabara, inquiet de son absence.

« Il est probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est. S'il ne l'est pas, ça ne tardera plus. J'allais oublier : pas de quartier. Il y a aussi un risque d'infection : si jamais cela arrivait à l'un d'entre vous, l'un de vos compagnons sera chargé de vous tuer. » dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Les trois amis se fixèrent, abasourdis…

* * *

(1) Je rappelle que le Makai est en forme de cône divisé en rondelles. Plus on descend vers la pointe, plus la région a de fortes chances d'être inexplorée et donc plus de chances d'être pleine à craquer de démons de haut niveau.

Et voilà, c'est ici que s'achève le chapitre. Comme j'ai déjà matière à travailler, je pense que cette fic avancera plus vite que Two Worlds. Je dédie ce chapitre à kitsu34 qui m'a beaucoup soutenue durant mes derniers jours d'examens et qui a su nourrir mes envies de lectures avec ses fics. Gros bisous à toi kitsu34. Voilà, si vous avez des réclamations, des cris de désespoir, des cris de joie ou tout simplement envie de m'étriper, n'hésitez pas ! XD


End file.
